Class 40
The Diesel *'Number': D4711 (Railway Series), D261 (Television Series) *'Class': BR Class 40 *'Designer:' British Railways *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry or Robert Stephenson and Hawthorns *'Built' 1958-62 *'Configuration': 1Co-Co1 The Diesel, also known as Class 40, D4711 (in the Railway Series) and D261 (in the TV series), or simply Diesel is a diesel who once came to the North Western Railway on loan from the Other Railway. Bio The Diesel was built at the Vulcan Foundry in Newton-le-Meadows, Lancashire, England. The Diesel was sent to Sodor in 1962 to assist the engines with goods and express work during Stepney's visit, but he only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date, and bragged about his modernity. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, leaving Duck and Stepney to take the Express for him. While everyone was fare-welling Stepney, the Diesel crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell of bad manners and a battered bowler hat". Persona The Diesel is snobbish and rude, believing that Diesel engines should take over from steam engines. Despite this, in the magazine stories, there are some occasions in which the Diesel helps the steam engines. Basis The Diesel is based on a BR Class 40 1Co-Co1. Another member of this class is Old Stuck-Up. Livery The Diesel is painted in British Railway's two-tone green livery with a black roof and yellow warning panels. Appearances Voice Actors * Michio Nakao (Japan) Trivia * The Diesel's television series number belonged to a real Class 40. The real D261 entered service on the 26th of February, 1960 and withdrawn from service in 1983. * According to the description on the Australian/New Zealand VHS Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories, the Diesel was brought to Sodor to take over Daisy's work while she was ill. * The Diesel was the final Railway Series engine to be introduced to the television series until Glynn in The Adventure Begins. * His Hornby model depicts him as a Class 37 Diesel. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Hornby (Re-used Class 37 Diesel tooling; labelled as Diesel; discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (labelled as Class 40) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) Gallery File:BowledOutRS1.png|The Diesel in the Railway Series File:BowledOutRS3.png File:BowledOutRS4.png|Stepney, Duck and the Diesel RustytotheRescue34.png|The Diesel in the scrapyard (in front of BoCo) File:BowledOut10.png File:BowledOut11.png|The Diesel with the other engines File:BowledOut14.png File:BowledOut21.png|The Diesel is checked over File:BowledOut22.png File:BowledOut25.png File:BowledOut28.png File:BowledOut30.png File:BowledOut32.png File:BowledOut45.png File:BowledOut63.png|The Diesel sneaking away File:BowledOut69.jpg File:BowledOut68.jpg File:BowledOut70.jpg File:TheDiesel2.jpg|Class 40 with nameboard File:BowledOut73.png|The Diesel Postcard File:TheDieselpromo.jpg File:TheDieselPromo.jpg|Class 40 Take-N-Play Promo File:DieselDay!6.jpg|D199 and The Diesel File:Superhero!2.jpg|The Diesel with Edward and Gordon File:DieselDisplay2.png File:TheDieselillustration.gif File:TheDieselERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:ProudPuffers4.jpg File:LeftAlone2.png|Diesel 10 and The Diesel Superhero!5.jpg TenderTrouble1.png|The Diesel with James at a water tower in the magazines File:OldStuck-UpandTheDiesel'sbasis.png|The Diesel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLClass40.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTheDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioTheDiesel.JPG|Brio File:HornbyClass40.jpg|Hornby File:Take-n-PlayPrototypeClass40.JPG|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayClass40.jpg|Take-n-Play File:BandaiTECD261.jpg|Bandai TEC NakayoshiTheDiesel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TheDieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of The Diesel Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Visiting Engines Category:1Co-Co1 Category:The Mainland